Trapped
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe reflects on the different traps she has found herself in and how she found herself in this particular trap. Up to Stilletto.


**I don't own Smallville**

Trapped

Chloe felt trapped before. She had felt like she was suffocating so much she couldn't breathe. Like all of her oxygen was cut off from her. She had several times when her life was at peril and there seemed to be no where to go. She had lived a life where she had to chose things she never really wanted life seemed to tell her to accept the way things were there was no changing them. In the end she had gotten out of all of those traps whether they were physical or emotional. She was finally starting to feel free only to find her self in another trap.

When marrying Jimmy she had felt trapped by her guilt. She had kissed another man and was starting to have feelings for him and yet she still married Jimmy because it was safe. She would not risk getting hurt. She did not want to hurt Jimmy so she had trapped herself in a marriage with some one who really didn't know her. With someone she always lied to for a lot of reasons. Someone she did care about but who didn't know who she really was. And some how Davis did despite being in the dark about the secret of her best friend that seemed to always get in the way with Jimmy. After Jimmy was attacked she felt trapped again by her guilt. If only she never married Jimmy this would have not happened. Tragedy surrounded her. She should have known something like this would happen. She felt like this was her fault. She could have prevented this if only she was honest with herself. At least Jimmy wouldn't have gotten hurt.

But he did so she had to play the good sweet, loyal wife. She had to play the loyal happy best friend and side kick. She tried to forget about Davis and all of his voice mails. She had stopped listening to them. She was about to delete all of them but couldn't. He had dropped out of the face of the Earth when she got back from visiting Jimmy for the first time she called him and then she inquired about him at the hospital no one has heard from him.

When she went to visit Jimmy she couldn't stand looking at his disheveled body, at all of the pain he was going through. She had a hard time even looking at his face. Fearing he could see right through her fake smile. Worried that he could see that guilt and knowledge that it was all her fault. If she had just been honest with him at least he would have a choice to whether he would willingly put himself in danger. She had to face it being the best friend of an alien made her life very dangerous and in turn it put anyone she was close to life in danger especially someone who she had agreed to spend her life with. For some strange reason when she was getting married she didn't even think about Clark's secret at all. She couldn't help but feel trapped in a concrete cage of guilt. She had no escape she had to put a smile on her face and pretend everything was alright. She couldn't let anyone know.

When she saw Davis again, she was relieved. She thought if she saw him again it wouldn't be good because his presence would cause her more unneeded drama in her life. But when she saw him at the hospital again she just wanted to hug him she was so happy to see him. Happy to see someone she just couldn't be fake with. She needed that. She needed someone to feel real with.

Then the trap with Jimmy went to hell. She had tazed him for his own good so he wouldn't have hurt Davis doing something he regretted. And she saw the look on Davis face when he said she saved him. Looking like he just escaped a trap of his own.

After she realized that it was a good thing who she was. It was a good thing she had escaped this trap. After she put her ring off and she started working for Oliver. She felt like herself again. She felt like she was who she was supposed to be. After that she called Davis and they started to spend a lot of time together. They both made lame excuses to see each other. And Chloe was happy to do that she didn't want to rush anything. She was still in a process of getting a divorce. And Davis was so caring and understanding. She was able to really talk to him in a way she hasn't been able to talk to anyone lately. She still had a lot of secrets but that didn't seem to matter. She felt so at ease with him. She finally felt free.

Then that went all to hell too. She had found herself in another trap all of her guilt flooded her a million times worse then they did when she was with Jimmy, finding out all of those murders Davis did. They all scorched into her mind flaring at her. Hurting her. She had believed in him and he had murdered. Then he came to her and she wanted to hit, scream, and fight him, finally she found a person she could be free with and he ended up being a murderer. Then he asked her to help him die. He explained to her about all that Tess said about him sending her to destroy Clark and that he found a way to kill him. She had put in Davis in this literal trap: this cage full of Kryptonite. She was stuck in a trap of killing this guy who could have been her hero. The guy who was there for her when no one else was. But she was trapped when Clark came trying to convince him not to do this. Having to kill him to protect Clark and the world from the monster inside of Davis that seemed to have all control over him.

She was in another deep trap of disappear seeing Davis falling in the green liquid. She felt his hand feeling like she was in this trap with him, but he had found an escape and she would forever be haunted by this scene always wondering what could have been if things were different.

Then when she ventured down the stairs and found an alive Davis she found herself in another trap. She couldn't possibly say no to him if she had the power to stop the beast inside of him. So she stayed finding herself in this trap. Not knowing a way out. So she found herself out here throwing the body away. After she threw the bags in the dumpster she saw the blood on her hands.

Chloe fell to her knees struck with so much guilt and pain glaring at her blood on her hands. She had blood on her hands now. She knelt there her tears falling down on her cheeks filling her entire face. The pain enveloped her entire body and soul. She felt utterly lost. This man was a thief, a murderer, and a straight out bad guy, but he didn't deserve to be ripped into pieces. No one deserved that.

Chloe knew if she hadn't agreed to keep Davis here this wouldn't have happened but if she didn't she would be dead. This creature that Davis turned into killed to save her. This monster was supposed to be pure destruction. It was non-discriminate. The monster just killed pure and simple it did not decipher from good and bad it just killed. But this animal killed this thug and not her. This monster that Davis tried to suppress had chose to kill this man and not her. It killed to save her. She now had power over the most destructive being on the planet.

She should run, flee, leave, and go to Clark and tell him everything about Davis and this Doomsday beast inside him. He was destined to kill Clark, she should tell him. She should run to him so he could rescue her from this life of solitude and service of a monster. She should go to her hero, the guy she had always went to when she was afraid. That's it she'll leave him, Davis' plan failed. He killed. There was no more of this keeping the Beast at bay. It killed this should be over.

Chloe stood up with the blood on her hands and went down the basement ready to tell him this just wasn't going to work. As she stepped down in the basement she saw him leaning against the cold cement wall, sitting in the fetal position covered in blood crying and shaking in deep tremors. She had left the hose beside him so he could clean himself up, but he had just sat there flooded in his grief. Pain reflected through out his watery eyes. Chloe felt the guilt reaping out of his tear filled eyes. Chloe knelt beside him and turned the rusty metal knob of the hose and started pointing on his shoulder cleaning the blood of Davis. Davis squeezed the edge of the hose causing it to stop.

"No, Chloe just leave, please."

Chloe knew she probably should. She should probably leave and go to Clark and tell all about what happened. She should tell everything about Davis. But she couldn't. She couldn't move. She put her blood covered hand over his and said, "Let me help you."

Chloe didn't know what it was exactly, only that it was something deep inside her who cried for Davis and the pain this thing inside of him had caused. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to kill. He didn't want the Beast to take over. Chloe caressed his hand and lead it off of the hose. She took the hose and started to spray his entire body. Started with his shoulder and then his back and then she sprayed his chest with his firm concrete abs. The water flowed all over his body erasing the blood away. While she washed the blood from his body she noticed that some time during cleansing Davis the blood on her hands was washed away.

Chloe backed away from Davis and saw that awed struck look on his eye. He whispered in his rough scratch voice he said, "You saved me, again."

She nodded in compliance and turned off the water and put the near by white towel around him. She gazed down at him an equal awe. He saved her too.

She was reminded why she doing this. She saw what she was fighting for. It was that look of being saved. It was that man who was tormented for so long for doing horrible things he was forced to do.

Chloe got up and got a pair of fresh clothes she had bought earlier for him and handed it him, knowing there was no going back now. She was in it for the long hull. Davis and her were stuck in this same trap and they were the only ones who could get themselves out. She was his salvation and he was hers. They would save each other from this impending doom if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
